An OpenFlow technology aims at solving the bottlenecks of a current network in the face of new services by use of innovative internetworking concepts based on the existing TCP/IP technical conditions. The core idea thereof is to convert the original data packet forwarding process completely controlled by a switch/router into independent processes, which are respectively completed by an OpenFlow switch and an Openflow controller. Thus, distributed deployment and centralized management can be achieved on devices in an OpenFlow network, to change the network into a user-definable form.
Although in the OpenFlow network, a user may decide how to route a data packet or how to control access and the like, operation on a data packet is still limited to the existing specific protocol format, so that the user may only perform custom operation with reference to a regulated protocol format. Protocol formats supportable in the current OpenFlow specification are limited, resulting in limited application scenarios. To satisfy a newly added protocol requirement, the OpenFlow specification needs to be further extended as for the specific newly added protocol, which will result in complicated extensions.